Percy Prowler
Percy is a character who was made by Bushxoxxxx a long time ago, but has now been improved. This character is a WIP. Personality Positive * Sweet - He thinks of others and only thinks of himself when there's nobody else to think about. * Positive - He has an innocent and hopeful outlook on life, he is fully aware of the horrible things, but he just keeps going on his happy little way enjoying life. * Caring - He cares for everyone, even strangers, and will go out of his way to do something for little-to-nothing in return. Negative * Shy - He gets skittish around large groups, and instantly starts to get frantic once put into a social situation he wasn't prepared for. * Gullible - Tell him a terrible lie, he'll believe it. He's so easy to convince and trick, he might have his limit, but it's a hard one to reach. However, logical and scientific lies are impossible to get him to believe. * Disorganized - For the life of him, he just can't get himself organized, he can understand the chaos he makes, nobody else can. Relationships(expanded) Tails - Father He is quite fond of his father, taking after him in many ways, and tries his best to make him proud. He has moved away from where he lives, but regularly converses through letters. Nebula - Sister He loves to be around her when the chance arises, especially on days off. The two are just two chill peas in a pod. Nebula is professionally jobless, so they often get the chance to hang out. Lilly - Best friend The two have been friends since childhood. They were never seen apart during their childhood years, but he has a job now, and she's in college(on a completely different world). They still regularly converse though. Scorch - Fierce Friendly Rivals The two have known each other for a while, but didn't become rivals until they both got jobs in the same place and became fierce rivals(of the friendly kind) Stuff that doesn't fit anywhere else * He has Claustrophobia, he might be fine for a minute, only having a bit of anxiety and such, but leave him somewhere for too small for too long and he'll instantly break down. * Flowers regularly grow on his arms, around his ears, and in a flowercrown shape, due to his odd DNA, he gets rid of them because they freak others out, and it's kind of impractical to be an inventor and have little flammable things all over your body. If he wasn't so self conscious about freaking out people, and he didn't work in an environment often filled with explosions and fire, he'd be perfectly okay with letting them grow. * He is 2'8", placing him just a bit taller than his father's height as a child, except he's not growing any taller, ever. * He often catalogs other Reality Breakers™(or Fourth Wall Breakers™) like him, and can easily tell the difference between a game from a tv show, and a graphic novel to a comic. * He and his sister changed their last name to protect them from being swamped by rabid fans of their father and uncle. Not that it really helps him since he inherited the two tails but hhhh * He has a deep rooted attachment to his earrings, they remind him of his mother, who, despite him never knowing or not even remembering her, he still feels affection towards. Category:Fox Category:Odd Genetics Category:Next Gen Category:Chaotic Good Category:Boy Category:Inventor Category:Adult Category:Alive